Dag Hammarskjöld
Dag Hjalmar Agne Carl Hammarskjöld (* 29. Juli 1905 in Jönköping; † 18. September 1961 bei Ndola/Sambia) war ein parteiloser schwedischer Staatssekretär unter sozialdemokratisch geführten Regierungen und zweiter UN-Generalsekretär. Hammarskjöld wurde 1961, kurz nach seinem Tode, der Friedensnobelpreis verliehen. Leben Hammarskjöld war der jüngste von vier Söhnen des schwedischen Premierministers Hjalmar Hammarskjöld. Nach einer glänzend hinter sich gebrachten Schulzeit studierte er Rechtswissenschaft, Philosophie und Wirtschaftswissenschaften und habilitierte mit der Arbeit „Konjunkturspridningen“ an den Universitäten Uppsala und Stockholm. Von 1936 bis 1945 war er Staatssekretär im schwedischen Finanzministerium, von 1941 bis 1948 Präsident des schwedischen Reichsbankdirektoriums. 1949 wurde er Unterstaatssekretär im Außenministerium. Von 1951 bis 1953 war er stellvertretender Außenminister. Am 7. April 1953 wurde er zum Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen ernannt und 1957 von der UN-Generalversammlung einstimmig für eine zweite Amtszeit eingesetzt. Zu Beginn seiner Amtszeit traute man Dag Hammarskjöld nicht die Härte zu, die zur Lösung internationaler militärischer Konflikte erforderlich war. Als es ihm 1954 aber in hartnäckigen Gesprächen in Peking gelang, amerikanische Kriegsgefangene des Koreakrieges freizubekommen, schlug die Skepsis in Respekt um. 1956 drohte der Konflikt um den Sueskanal zum Weltkrieg zu eskalieren. Hammarskjöld gelang es innerhalb von 48 Stunden, eine internationale Friedens- und Polizeitruppe zu schaffen, 6000 Soldaten aus allen Kontinenten zu rekrutieren und so den Konflikt zu entschärfen. Ebenfalls 1956 bemühte er sich um den Friedenserhalt in Ungarn beim Ungarnaufstand. Die Rolle Hammarskjölds beim Sezessionskrieg 1960 in Kongo ist umstritten, einige Autoren behaupten eine Beteiligung des UN-Generalsekretärs beim Sturz der Regierung Kongos unter Lumumba und dessen Ermordung (Annette Büttner: Staatszerfall als neues Phänomen der internationalen Politik. Marburg, 2004, S. 110). Tod durch Flugzeugabsturz Hammarskjöld starb in der Nacht auf den 18. September 1961 bei einem ungeklärten Absturz seines UN-Flugzeuges an der Grenze der abtrünnigen Provinz Katanga des damaligen Zaire, heute Demokratische Republik Kongo, nach Sambia; er war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit dem Präsidenten Katangas Moïse Tshombé, um im Rahmen der ONUC-Mission der Vereinten Nationen in der Kongokrise zu vermitteln. Als Ursache für den Absturz seines Flugzeuges wurden ein Abschuss durch die Truppen Katangas oder durch Söldner mit oder ohne Beteiligung der CIA, Belgiens oder des belgischen Königs Baudouin oder auch ein technischer Defekt vermutet. Erst 1998 veröffentlichte die südafrikanische'' Wahrheits- und Versöhnungskommission'' geheime Dokumente. Diese legen den Schluss nahe, dass Hammarskjöld einem raffinierten Mordkomplott der Geheimdienste Südafrikas, der USA und Großbritanniens zum Opfer fiel, die ihre Interessen im Kongo bedroht sahen. Sowohl die USA als auch Großbritannien bestreiten allerdings die Echtheit dieser Dokumente; Desmond Tutu wies ebenfalls darauf hin, dass es im Rahmen der Wahrheits- und Versöhnungskommission nicht möglich war, die Echtheit zu überprüfen. Werke * Nur der Frieden lastet nicht auf der Erde, Benziger Verlag, Düsseldorf, 2001 * Jeder Tag – ein Leben, Verlag Neue Stadt, München, 2001, ISBN 3-87996-538-2 * Das Unerhörte – in Gottes Hand zu sein, Johannes-Verlag, Leutesdorf, 1991, ISBN 3-7794-1208-X * Zeichen am Weg, Droemer/Knaur, München, 1965, ISBN 3-426-00136-5 Literatur * Stephan Mögle-Stadel: Dag Hammarskjöld – Vision einer Menschheitsethik. Verlag Urachhaus, Stuttgart 1999, ISBN 3-8251-7268-6. * Johann Hoffmann-Herreros :Dag Hammarskjöld. Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag, Mainz 1991, ISBN 3-7867-1549-1. * Manuel Fröhlich: Die politische Ethik Dag Hammarskjölds . Universität Jena, Dissertation 2000. * Karl E. Birnbaum: Die innere Welt des jungen Dag Hammarskjöld. Agenda-Verlag, Münster 2000, ISBN 3-89688-086-1. * Ruth Röhlin: Dag Hammarskjöld – Mystiker und Politiker. Kösel Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-466-36684-4. * Stephan Mögle-Stadel: Dag Hammarskjölds Vermächtnis. Amthor Verlag, Heidenheim 2005, ISBN 3-934104-17-7. Weblinks * UN-Seite über Hammarskjöld (in englischer Sprache) * Hammarskjöld-Biografie (in deutscher Sprache) * YAEZ-Artikel zu Hammarskjöld (in deutscher Sprache) * Kofi Annan, Dag Hammarskjöld and the 21th century, The Fourth Dag Hammarskjöld Lecture 6 september 2001, Uppsala university (in englischer Sprache) (pdf) * 18 September 1961 UN Secretary-General Dag Hammarskjöld is killed (in englischer Sprache) Category:PersonCategory:Vereinte NationenCategory:SchwedenCategory:20. Jahrhundert Category:Ungeklärter Todesfall